<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when someone you love becomes a memory the memory becomes a treasure ୭̥⋆*｡ by rogersmatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001804">when someone you love becomes a memory the memory becomes a treasure ୭̥⋆*｡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersmatch/pseuds/rogersmatch'>rogersmatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Grievers, Moving On</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersmatch/pseuds/rogersmatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sam wilson and steve rogers. a duo who went through hell and back together. this is a story of steve leaving sam and bucky to go to the past leaving sam and bucky grieving and moving on and finding friendship in their grieve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Scott Lang/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when someone you love becomes a memory the memory becomes a treasure ୭̥⋆*｡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm back!! this idea came to my head from a tumblr post and i had to write it. i love samsteve, i love sambucky, i love stevebucky so this was emotional but fun to write. i hope you enjoy it. let me know what you think.</p>
<p>stay safe and wash ur hands xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For years Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers were unbreakable. They created a Friendship, they created memories together, they were fighting battles side by side. Sam was no stranger to losing people, he lost his friend Riley but he wasn't so afraid of losing someone again since he met steve. Of course there is always the possibility of losing someone you care about but sam didn't feel that feeling for a long time.</p>
<p>If you asked sam he would always call steve his best friend of course sam didn't know steve like bucky did, he didn't have the history steve had with bucky but steve came into sam's life and brought him friendship again. he followed steve wherever he went and he never turned his back on him. he trusted him and steve trusted him. sam's life wasn't the same anymore after the accords happened, after the fight with team iron man happened, after rhodey had an accident. nothing was the same. to the world sam wilson was a criminal but he didn't choose that life no that life choose him because he followed his best friend.</p>
<p>he didn't regret it, yes he followed steve but he had his own opinion. over the years as an avenger he also found other friends that he loved and cared for. natasha romanoff, wanda maximoff, scott lang and bucky barnes. yes him and bucky didn't really like each other in the beginning, sam didn't trust him and how bucky felt towards sam is still unknown. but with everything that happened these two grew on each other and started to trust each other and like each other. of course nothing came close to bucky's friendship with steve and sam's friendship with steve. their friendships with steve were two complete different things but soon they realized that their friendships with steve and the choice he made affected them both and put them in the same shoes.</p>
<p>*flashback*<br/>

the battle against thanos was lost. the avengers lost. both bucky and sam faded to ashes. dead. both of them and so many others. steve was bucky turn to ashes right infront of him, his heart broke - he lost his best friend once again. he got bucky back and lost him again. but that was not all steve lost, he lost sam too. after the shock went away steve looked everywhere for sam, he yelled his name - no respond. he looked everywhere to see his face - but he was nowhere.<br/>
steve lost bucky, steve lost sam. in this moment he realized the universe seriously must have something against him because he keeps losing the people that he loves. his parents, his best friends, his teammates. it wasn't fair. 'why does this keep happening to me' he would ask himself a lot of times. but even with all the pain, the tears he knew one thing he would do whatever it takes to bring his best friends and everyone else back.</p>
<p>year by year went by and steve realized how empty and lonely he felt, of course he still had natasha, rhodey and bruce but he realized that they didn't understand him like sam and bucky did. in this moment he realized how lucky he was that after losing bucky and thinking he was dead how lucky he was that he found sam.<br/>
don't get him wrong no one could ever replace bucky in his life but within the years sam became one of the most important people for him. and after creating the time heist, time traveling, fighting thanos.... again and staying alone against him and his army, steve didn't know what to do, he knew that he would fight but he also knew that he would loose. it's one against a thousand of thanos's army. but steve rogers never stepped away from a fight so he got ready made his way down to face the enemy when a voice came through 'hey cap, do you hear me' steve froze 'cap, it's sam, can you hear me' steve didn't know if he was imagining things or if it was real 'on your left' hearing these three words steve turned around and a shining portal opened and okoye, t'challa and shuri walked out after smiling at them steve saw one of the two most important people in his life fly out of the portal and around the battlefield.</p>
<p>sam was alive. bucky was alive. everyone that got dusted was back and alive. steve was the happiest he has been in a long time. realizing that he is not alone anymore he said two words and the battle between good and bad started. they won. thanos and his army turned to dust, the sun was shining on the world again, birds were singing, people were hugging each other happiness was all around steve. that's when he saw sam and bucky the sight of them hugging and finally being a team made steve's heart jump, he joined them and the three men hugged each other.</p>
<p>no words were needed from all of them, the hug, the eyes said everything they needed to say and to hear. of course happiness can be overshadowed by pain. tony was dead and natasha was dead. steve told them the sacrafice she did in order to save the world. sam had tears in his eyes, he loved natasha, these two joked around a lot, laughed a lot and all in all had a great friendship. both him and bucky were so proud of her and were proud that they knew someone so selfless like natasha romanoff.<br/>
on the day of tony's funeral bucky was feeling all kinds of things. him and tony didn't have a friendship, bucky killed his parents - bucky wanted nothing more than to say i'm sorry to tony but he will never get the chance now. he just hopes tony knows or sees that he's sorry and that he never meant to hurt him. </p>
<p>sam felt that something was wrong with bucky and comforted him. it was the first moment were these two werent at each others throats.<br/>
the funeral was beautiful. it honored tony like the way he deserves it. they didn't gave natasha a funeral which broke their hearts but they had no body, they had nothing left of her, but they all put flowers in the sea and these flowers were for both tony and natasha…</p>
<p>everyone went home but sam, bucky, steve and bruce stayed because steve had to return the stones where they got them from. 'i could come with you, you know' sam said to steve. steve smiled 'you're a good man sam, but i have to do this alone' steve answered. sam didn't think much of it but after steve went on the platform, disappeard and didn't return after five seconds sam began to panic 'where is he' sam yelled towards bruce. 'i don't know' bruce answered with a shaking voice 'bring him back' sam yelled with tears in his eyes. he stopped when bucky called his name he went to bucky and saw a old man sitting near the lake. </p>
<p>sam went there, spoke with steve who is now an old man, got the shield and became the new captain america. there was so much that sam wanted to say, not say he wanted to yell he wanted to scream and ask steve if he is dumb for leaving everyone and if what he had in this world meant nothing to him. but he did nothing of that, he shaked his hand, smiled and left.</p>
<p>*flashback end*</p>
<p>if you'd ask the world what happened to steve rogers aka captain america the world would say 'he died as a hero, he died in the fight against thanos' but sam knew that's bullshit. steve didn't die, steve left to go back to a woman he had one kiss with, he called her the love of his life but sam didn't believe that. no relationship, no i love you's said to each other. it was a fantasy that steve didn't let go of.</p>
<p>in the beginning sam was lost, he didn't know how to go on without steve, it was like the world kept moving but his world stopped. sam and bucky created a bond grieving the loss of steve, they started talking about their feelings, their memories with steve and then their friendship started to bloom.</p>
<p>they bought a little house in the woods together, where they could escape the crazyness of the world. the woods were the perfect place where these two could relax, think about stuff and where sam could practice throwing the shield. everyday he would be out there throwing it here and there, bucky saw his progress and pushed sam to not give up to keep going. sam sometimes thought he's not good enough to be captain america, his fears got the best of him and he thought he could never fight with the shield like steve did. but sam wilson doesn't give up, with the help of bucky and training training training he got it and could throw the shield in his sleep. </p>
<p>other than learning how to control the shield, sam and bucky kept contact with everybody, they checked up on pepper and morgan, morgan called them 'uncle bucky and uncle sam' it was adorable, pepper spoke with bucky about how tony forgave him and that tony didn't die while hating him. bucky was glad. they also kept contact with rhodey, they knew how he must feel, rhodey lost his best friend, they lost their best friend. wanda would come by and visit and sometimes sleep on the couch or the guest room, she was still grieving vision but she also tried to find a way to bring him back. if that is even possible. scott and hope were also people that they kept contact with, scott was freaking out when he heard that sam is the new captain america 'remember when i kicked your ass' scott would say with a laugh 'you will never let this die, how you won against the future captain america' sam said. 'never, that is one of the greatest things i ever did' they laughed. they also didn't forget about peter parker, they had their ways of trashtalking the kid but it was trashtalking with love. they knew that tony meant a lot to peter so they supported him and told him that he can count on them. wakanda and their people were still important to bucky, he calls and checks on everybody and of course his goats and the kids, he is happy that he gets updates on how everyone is doing. they tried to keep contact with the guardians, thor and carol danvers but they are in space and it's not so easy but they try and never lost contact with them.</p>
<p>the world keeps going around, no matter what. sam wilson lost steve rogers but found bucky barnes, bucky barnes lost steve rogers but found sam wilson. their grieve, their pain brought them together. they would sit outside their home and just talk, about the world, the weather, memories with steve or natasha.<br/>
it was beautiful. it helped them to accept that they are gone but it also helped them to move on to continue their lives. just because they are gone doesn't mean they are forgotten. neighter sam or bucky could ever forget steve, natasha and even tony.</p>
<p>'are you mad at him for leaving?' bucky would ask sam. sam sighed and said 'i am mad, but not because i don't want him to be happy but because i thought that everything that he had in this world, this time meant something to him, you know?' bucky nodded 'when i think about it it makes me mad that he left to go back to a time where everything is not good, no internet, no good food, no good music? i mean hello?' sam said and they both laughed.<br/>
'i just hope he is happy but that he is also kicking himself for leaving us, this world, this time' bucky said. 'if i would be him, i would totally kick my own ass' sam answered. </p>
<p>their conversation went on and on before they went to bed. 'goodnight bucky' sam said 'goodnight sam' bucky answered.</p>
<p>sam went to his room bucky into his. sam sat on his bed put his headphones into his ear and started listening to music. his mind wandering to happy memories with steve like giving music tips, telling him what movies/tv shows to watch and so on. the list was long. he was happy that he had these memories because when a person you love becomes a memory this memory becomes a treasure.</p>
<p>and sam would forever treasure the memories he had with steve. but deep down inside he wished he could create more memories with him but sometimes the universe has other plans. but sam knew that no matter what, he knows people that got his back, that want to see him happy, to see him smile and that is more important than being sad or crying over someone who decided to leave.</p>
<p>sam wilson is captain america. the world should get ready because he is ready to defend this world like the captain before him did. steve rogers will always be sam's best friend, steve rogers is now a memory in sam's life that he will treasure forever - even if he wishes he wouldn't have to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>